Prior art machines produced lumber boards, usually about 6" wide, of lengths the lumber stock would permit, and with one edge thick and the other thin. These boards were installed horizontally on the side of a building with the thicker, lower edge of each board overlapping the thin upper edge of the next adjacent panel below it. The aesthetic effect of an outside wall so constructed was to cast shadows and break up the plane, flat appearance of a wall made from materials having a common depth dimension.
The only prior art known to applicant having any pertinency is:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NOS. 2,281,500 Jaeger April 28, 1942 3,826,054 Culpepper, Jr. July 30, 1974 2,099,131 Miller Nov. 16, 1937 3,515,620 McPherson June 2, 1970 3,899,855 Gadsby Aug. 19, 1975 3,760,546 Martin et al Sept 25, 1973 2,427,879 Robertson et al Sept 23, 1947 2,835,622 Clark May 20, 1958 2,718,674 Hinds Sept 25, 1955 FRENCH 1,198,758 Robin Delivre le 15juin 1959 ______________________________________